Feast
}} Starring Main Characters * President Iridia Spark * Aivius Flanagan Tributes * Marks Valentine * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Billie Mobby Crown * Holland Pratt * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Trissa Norte * Andrea Welles Storyline Cassen and Billie watch the sky as the anthem plays and the portraits of Haeden and Brenner, but they remark that Holland did not appear, meaning she must still be alive. Just then, an announcement comes across the arena, there will be a mandatory feast in the cornucopia at 8 am this morning, and a horn will sound at 7:30 to make sure all tributes attend. Cassen is suspicious, but Billie convinces her that they should go, and the two tuck in for the night. The siren sounds off at 7:30, and Aislin and Aston return to the cornucopia with Trissa, to find Holland, who managed to avoid getting stuck anywhere fatal by the arrow. Aston suggests that something in the feast might be able to help her. Aislin agrees, and the three hide inside of the cornucopia. As Leo and Kalise prepare to head to the cornucopia, Andrea refuses, saying that they can't force her to go anywhere. Kalise scoffs that Andrea can't be reasoned with, and the two decide to set off without her, leaving Andrea alone in the barn. Cassen and Billie arm themselves, then head into the caves towards the cornucopia. Cassen promises to avenge Haeden by killing all of the Career Alliance members, while Billie is simply determined to survive. Marks continues to wander through the caves, looking for other tributes. He waits around before going to the feast, but as he runs out of time, he finally heads back towards the cornucopia. 8 strikes and Andrea is taken by surprise when one of the cattle burst through the wall in the barn. Fearing for her life, she manages to make it out of the barn but is slammed into by another one of the cattle, knocking her to the ground. She begins running towards the caves but is intercepted a few feet away from them by a bull, who impales her through the throat, causing her to bleed profusely, as the bull drops her to the ground. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Aislin runs from the cornucopia to one of the caves but is suddenly grabbed by a tractor beam, which lifts her into another one of the circular ships, which then flies away. Aston screams and tries to keep his eye on the ship, but he is unsuccessful. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Marks, Billie, Cassen, Leo, Kalise, and Trissa need no convincing, while a soldier has to drag a shell shocked Aston into the ship. Another soldier searches the cornucopia, and finds Holland, picking her up and taking her to the ship. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Leo is the first tribute to come through. President Spark explains to him that an extra-terrestrial invasion has begun and that she needs to tributes to be willing to be symbols to rally the people and defeat this enemy. He agrees to her plan. When Aston wakes up, he demands to know where his sister is. President Spark informs him that their tracking device lost track of her high in the upper atmosphere, and they have had no record of her since. Billie wakes up to President Spark asking her to rally District 3 to make the technology to support Panem against the alien invaders. Billie accepts, and President Spark begins explaining preparations for the victory tour. Kalise wakes up to Aivius in her room. Kalise demands that he leave, but he refuses, asking her how she feels to be one of the first people to share an 8-way tie for the victor. Kalise refuses to answer After several days moving in and out of sleep, Marks wakes up. He seems to not realize that he is no longer in the arena, and reacts violently towards almost all human contact. As Cassen finally wakes up, a newcast shows the dam is District 5 being destroyed by larger spacecraft and informs her that most of the Districts are now completely without power. Holland awakens in a neck brace, as she had several broken vertebrae due to the arrow shot through the neck. The doctor explains that the arrow only struck her windpipe, avoiding immediate death. Trissa wakes up last, and the doctors inform her that she luckily has suffered no permanent damage to her body due to the trauma of the games. Trissa is relieved until the doctor tells her that there is also bad news. President Spark enters to tell Trissa that when Brenner raped her, she became pregnant. Trissa breaks down sobbing upon hearing this. Category:Season 1